1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program for information processing, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a program, such as a printer driver, for controlling apparatuses that are connected to a computer and used, a technology of acquiring information from an apparatus to switch between display and non-display of a user interface (UI) for setting an optional function of the apparatus and of reading a setting file to change words that are used by the UI.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-204894 discloses a technology of passing functional information containing language information from a printer to a printer driver and changing the text string displayed by the UI in accordance with the language environment of an operation system (OS). The technology according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-204894 makes enables display of a text string that is newly added in accordance with the function expansion of the printer, or a text string that is not prepared by the OS, in a correct language.
In the conventional technology, switching between display and non-display of the UI for setting an optional function of the apparatus and replacing words used by the UI in order to deal with a new setting are performed based on the original UI.
On the other hand, when a connected printer is replaced with another printer, for vender's convenience, UIs that are significantly different in the position at which the UI is displayed and in the method of displaying the UI may be used respectively for the printer driver corresponding to the printer to be replaced and the printer driver of the printer with which the printer is replaced. In such a case, there is a problem in that the user has to additionally learn operations on the UI after replacement, which is burdensome. This problem is not solved by the technology according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-204894.
In view of the above circumstances, there is a need to reduce the work of the user to operate the UI.